


Drops of Poisonous Love

by madelinechavez_77



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill is possessive, BillDip, Bipper, Dipper has some emotional issues, Human Bill Cipher, Longing, M/M, Occasional Bad Words, Older Dipper and Mabel, Romance, a lot of fluff, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinechavez_77/pseuds/madelinechavez_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a game made of truth and lies. You can either put your faith and trust into that person or you can see through their lies. But for a lonely soul like Dipper, it would be easy to just tear him apart and rip him at the seams-which is exactly what Bill plans to do. He wants someone who is desperate and willing enough to fall for his trap, someone who would always be by his side and provide him with exactly what he needs. And Dipper Pines has just managed to step into his radar. Can his sister and family find out what the mysterious man wants from the fragile teen, or will they lose Dipper completely? </p><p>MCI QOBH SGQODS.<br/>MCI'JS GSPZSR MCIF TOHS.<br/>BCK MCI'FS AWBS.<br/>MCI'JS HOYSB AM POWH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Drops Of Poisonous Love**

 

_Promise me, that you’ll_

_Love me, but won’t taint me…_

_Hold me, but won’t hurt me…_

_Touch me, but won’t break me…_

**_I promise…_ **

**_**_ **

**T** hey say that you can’t move a mountain, unless you take it small pebbles at a time; that all things take time. You have to be patient. But I’m not. I don’t like waiting on anything, I like to know that everything is going to be ok at _that_ exact moment. I guess that’s what makes me such a horrible person; especially when you’re fifteen years old.

I’m sitting here in the waiting room lounge of Gravity Fall’s hospital. Why? Because I and my stupid actions hurt someone…someone _I love_. Everyone here tells me it’s not my fault, but it is. You want to know why? Because I let _him_ in. I let _him_ get close to me, I let _him_ manipulate me, I let _him_ take-never mind. Even so, it really doesn’t matter. But yet it does.

I stared numbly at the nurses and doctors that passed by, each of them talking about a certain patient, their drama, kids, etc. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, only for them to land on my bandaged arm. Yeah, I got hurt. But a lot more than anyone else did here. After all, I was the center of attention. I was the main act of _his_ show. I could feel the tears of anger prick at my eyes, making them sting. _Good_ , my mind thinks, _let them hurt_. I make no movement to wipe them away, I let them build up until they have enough strength to fall down my cheeks.

Each tear is a symbol, a symbol for anger, sadness, confusion, hurt, and betrayal. I don’t like feeling this way, I really don’t. But I can’t just let them out. That would mean I’d have to open up and tell others. I’d have to let them in and tell my dark secrets that not even my uncle or sister know. Things that are private and shouldn’t be shared with others. I hold back a sob that builds up in the back of my throat and it comes out as a strangled cry, is he watching me? Does he see how messed I am without him? **_I miss you_** - _NO Dipper! He’s evil!_

**_I want you to be here with me_ ** _…Stop while you can Pines._

**_I’m lost and confused without you_ ** _, you’re only hurting yourself more._

**_Please, I need you_ ** _-You don’t, you’re fine without him._

**_I still love you_ ** **…**

I was surprised to see that my thoughts had ceased at that point. My heart was pounding fast as vivid memories of him captured my mind. I felt my breathing quiver as I could’ve sworn I felt his arms trace over my body lovingly. My heart wrenches as I feel his ghost of a kiss on my lips and neck. I stand up, ignoring the surprised looks, and I run to the bathroom. Never mind the voice calling to me, I just run. I run until I see a blue door. Its sign shows that it’s a family restroom. Meaning it’s for individual people only. I open the door, lucky for me it wasn’t occupied, and I slam it shut. The lights flash on and I see myself for the first in the mirror. I looked _horrible_. I had bruises and cuts on me, my hair was a mess of brown, my eyes were dull and sad, my face in general looked worn and tired. My right arm was wrapped tightly in a white cast.

_I’ll love you forever Dipper…_

I can’t help it, at that moment I break. My floodgates open and I cry. I _fucking cry_ and let it all out because it’s what I need to do. All the anger and frustration. Both the want and the need to harm the person who caused me this, but at the same time I want to hug and kiss them. I lean over the sink counter top and bury my face into my folded arms, the sobs never ending. My cries echo the entire restroom.

Arms suddenly wrap themselves around me, my breath hitches and I turn around quickly but no one’s there. Absolutely no one. I wipe both my eyes before turning to face the mirror. My heart sinks. He’s there. His face is solemn and sad. I glare at him with all my might.

“I hate you!” A voice says, _my_ voice, “I hate you so much!” I cry out, more tears slide down my red and puffy face. He remains still though. His blond hair covering one eyes and his other visible. He doesn’t speak, he just keeps watching me. I lift my left arm to go and punch the mirror, but I’m surprised to see that he has caught it before I can even touch the glass, “Let me go,” I snarl. He doesn’t, instead he moves closer.

I try to struggle against him, but I can’t. Instead I just stare as he does, his head and shoulders are out along with his arms. I’ve lost the nerve to push him away, I let him do as he wants, just like before. He looks at me, his hazel colored eye that held a mysterious twinge of gold in them locks with my brown ones. His hand let’s go of its grip on wrist and turns to caress my cheek. I melt. I longed for his touch so much, I burrow my cheek into his warm midnight black gloves. I look up at him, he has a soft, but sad, smile on his face. He leans in more, his lips inches away. _Turn away! Turn away!_

I want to jerk away, I want tear my gaze to something else. But his hold is too strong. I felt my eyelids slowly drop, like all those times before. I lean in closer, closing the gap that kept me safe from getting hurt. His kiss is sweet and gentle and I hunger for more. I wrap my arms around his neck, the tears are falling again. _Don’t make the same mistake twice!_ For once I actually listen to my conscious.

I push him away, away from me, from my mind. I want him to be gone. I want him to leave me be. I hate him! I hate him for using me. I don’t even look at him once I break free from him, I just look down at my feet. I feel so disgusted at myself that I would just so easily give myself to him. I clench my left hand fist.

“I _hate_ you,” The words were sharp and firm, but they weren’t true. I looked up to find him gone, the mirror held only me. I let out a small breath before jumping at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

“Dipper?” A soothing, yet gruff, voice calls. It’s Grunkle Stan. I turn back to the mirror. My heart is pounding and my head is spinning. With trembling hands, I unlock the door. My eyes are met with the neutral expression of my great-uncle. But his eyes tell me he is anything but calm. His eyes hold worry and concern for me.

“Hey Grunkle Stan,” I said forcing a small smile, pretending that I wasn’t crying or yelling at the mirror. He doesn’t return it though, like he can tell that I’m faking it.

“May I come in?” He asks. I really don’t want him too, I just want to be alone, but then he gives me a look that reassures me that I don’t have to let him. I look back at the mirror, it was still just me in the reflection. I nod and open the door wider. He comes in.

I close the door once he has entered and I click the lock button. Grunkle Stan turns to me and holds his arms out to me, saying nothing. I blink in surprise, but as I stare at his open arms, the need to feel comforted floods through me. I want someone to hold me and tell me it’s going to be ok, I want someone to tell me that it was just a nightmare, that I was in a coma and just woken up. In an instant I grab onto him tightly. I cling to his shirt and I cry once more. He holds me tightly and rocks me gently back and forth as I let out all my heart’s emotions. I can hear his small words of comfort.

“It’s ok, Dipper,” He says, “Just let it out.”

“I hate him…” I choke out, “I hate him so much.” Grunkle Stan hugs me closer.

“I know,” He whispers softly, “I know.” I cry harder.

“I-I hate him, but I love him,” I sob, “Why Grunkle Stan? Why do I still love him?” He says nothing, just lets me run my mouth, “I don’t like feeling this way.”

“It’ll get better Dipper, I promise.” Came the response.

**_I promise…_ **

“When?” I ask.

“I’m not sure, but it will,” He says, “It will get better, and this will all pass soon.”

I just continue to sob, his words repeating over and over in my head, _it will get better_.


	2. A New Kind of Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has arrived and Dipper and Mabel can't think of any way better to spend than by doing something cool...too bad their parents kind of cool is different from theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK-quick note before we go on! This story is an AU which means I'm giving it a sort of different beginning. Dipper and Mabel have never been to Gravity Falls before, this is their first time along with learning that they have a great uncle. Let's see how well they fair aye? P.s Sorry for grammar errors! It's kind of hard to re-read things when you're as busy as I am!

**Chapter One**

**D** ipper sat in his desk looking up at the clock. Two more minutes and then he could begin his summer vacation. He smiled at the thought of playing his Ten-doo video game. The occasional whispers and laughter’s of the other students in his grade made his stomach churn and brought about nervous feelings and insecurities. He tried his best to look undisturbed by it, but could you blame him? Everyone always picked on him because he was a nerd, he loved to read books while others played, after all, what teenaged boy spends his time indoors instead of hanging out with his friends?

He couldn’t help but become angry at them, they singled him out because he was different. He blinked as he heard the bell ring, he grinned. Standing up and grabbing his backpack and books, he said a quick goodbye to his teacher, who was reading, and hightailed it out of there. He was free! Finally, after a whole year of torture, he was able to be left alone. He stopped outside of his twin sister’s classroom and waited for her. The door swung open and let out a whole crowd of students, many of which didn’t even know he existed, if they did…he wouldn’t know.

Finally, he saw her. Her long chocolate brown hair and her pink headband signaled him that she was out. True he didn’t have a single friend to his name, he had his sister, Mabel. She was the only one who accepted him for who he was. She was the only one who could get him to smile and laugh. She was the good in the world, the good that helped Dipper to believe that there was something worth living for. She smiled when she saw him, her lips wide and teeth full of braces.

“Hey broseph!” She grinned. He smiled in return.

“Hey Mabes, you ready for summer vacation?” He asked. She raised her arms up and laughed, attracting odd gazes from some people.

“Heck yeah I am!” She gushed, “This is gonna be the best summer ever; I can _feel_ it!” Dipper chuckled as they walked to the exit.

“That’s what you said about _last summer_ ,” He snorted. Mabel gently punched him in the arm.

“And I was right, wasn’t I?” She mused. He shrugged.

“Sure,” He said, earning another gentle punch. He silently “owed” under his breath and rubbed his arm, “So, do you think we’ll go on another cruise with mom and dad?” He asked. She pursed her lips before they curled into a grin once more.

“I hope so! Oh! Maybe we’ll go to Europe! Or France! Maybe even Spain!” She said with a gasp, before jumping with excitement. Dipper laughed as they stopped and waited for their bus.

“You’re too easily excited,” He said. She chuckled and poked him.

“Yeah, yeah,” She said. He joined in the poking too before they stopped when they saw the flashing lights of the bus in the distance.

“Hey Mabel!” A female voice called. The twins looked up and Dipper nearly groaned at who it was. A brown haired girl was currently running to them and Dipper prayed the bus would hurry.

“Hey Rachel!” Mabel smiled as she saw her “friend” running towards them. Dipper turned away from her to hide his scowl. He wasn’t a fan of Rachel, especially after the whole egg situation from last week. He stiffened as she passed him, and nearly gagged at her expensive perfume that was a combination of honey suckle and pomegranate.

“Nice to see you too _Rachel_ ,” He spat lowly. She jumped and turned to him before faking a smile.

“Hey Dipper,” She said. Her tone was anything but nice and Dipper raised his head at her and smiled. But his eyes were icy cold, causing her to slightly wince.

“Whatcha doing here Rache?” Mabel suddenly spoke. Rachel turned her green eyes towards the girl and smiled brightly.

“I just came to invite you over to my end of the summer party,” She said. Dipper rolled his eyes. He inwardly sighed, _of course you’d invite Mabel. It’s not like I want to go or anything_. Mabel noticed her brother’s dejected mood and glanced at her friend.

“Can Dipper come too?” She asked. Dipper looked up in surprise, Mabel smiled over at him and he couldn’t help but return it. There was no way Mabel was bringing him right? Wasn’t she worried that he would screw up the party too? Rachel tensed and she glanced behind her at the boy.

“No,” Rachel said. Mabel blinked and smiled in confusion.

“Why not?”

“Well…er, you see…he can’t come because, “She looked around for a good lie, “because it’s a girl party! Yeah, a party for girls only!” She smiled, hoping Mabel would believe her lie. But Mabel was too smart for that, she frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

“Then why is Brandon Stender going? Or Mikey Hopkins?” She questioned. Rachel flushed as she tried to think of something, _anything_!

“Look, no offense Mabel, but Dipper isn’t qualified as cool,” She huffed in a low tone. Mabel’s eyes darkened.

“Not qualified as cool? What are you talking about? Dipper is totally cool!” She snapped. Dipper had been looking at the bus, it was a few feet away, before he heard what his sister had said. He looked at her, did she really mean that?

Rachel scoffed, “As _if_! He’s a freaky nerd who does freaky things!”

“I can’t go then Rachel,” Mabel spoke harshly.

“What? Why?”

“Because, Dipper’s my brother. And if he’s weird or freaky, then so am I.” She said. The bus stopped and Mabel reached around Rachel and grabbed Dipper’s arm, “Come on bro-bro, mom and dad are expecting us.” She said. Dipper smiled as he passed by Rachel. The girl looked on with shock before scowling.

“Fine, you were just as crazy as him anyways,” She hissed. Mabel laughed and the twins boarded the bus without a second thought. As they took a seat Dipper turned to face his sister.

“Thanks Mabel, but I’m sorry I made you lose a friend,” He said solemnly. Mabel scoffed.

“Trust me Dipping Sauce, Rachel is no friend. I’ve been meaning to break the friendship after I found out it was her who dumped the eggs on you,” She said. Dipper flushed and looked down at his hands.

“Ah, uh…I didn’t think you knew about _that_ ,” He said embarrassed. It really quite was. He had come up with a believable lie to Mabel about the eggs so she wouldn’t be ashamed or disappointed that she had a weak sibling. But turns out she was cleverer than he thought.

“Hey, don’t be so down in the dumps Dipper, I still think you’re the best brother ever,” She said with a gentle smile. Dipper looked up at her, he smiled but it failed to reach his eyes. Mabel nudged him, making him chuckle in amusement.

*******

Once the twins arrived home, they were back to their old cheerful selves, well at least Mabel was, but Dipper made sure to keep his depression hidden. The two entered their home and dumped their backpacks on the ground

“Race ya to the cheddar Chex!” Mabel shouted as she made a mad dash for the kitchen. Dipper laughed.

“Hey! You totally cheated!” He said. Mabel simply laughed as she reached the pantry and made a grab for the box of cheese flavored triangles. But just as her fingers barely grazed it, Dipper jumped in and grabbed them. He ran out leaving his sister baffled at how quick the box had disappeared.

“Huh?” She shouted. She turned to see her brother heading to the living room and smiled. Catching up to him, she jumped into the air and landed on his back, knocking him to the ground and making him drop the box. She laughed loudly and scrambled to her feet before Dipper grabbed her ankle.

The two began to wrestle and stop one another from reaching the box. Mabel ended up winning by tickling Dipper and making him jump back off her laughing. She proudly grabbed the box and opened it, taking a bite from the yellow cracker. Dipper wiped some tears from his eyes that were due to his heavy laughing and failed at giving his sister a glare.

“I win,” Mabel simply said. Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over to her side, reaching in the box and grabbing a handful of the triangles.

“Yeah, but only by default.”

“What? No way! I won fair and square broseph!”

“If you count tickling your brother to death, winning.”

“Oh stop, I didn’t kill you,” Mabel said stuffing her mouth with more crackers. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you?” He asked. He raised his arms and wiggled his fingers creepily and made ghost noises. Mabel laughed, before pretending to be scared.

“Oh no! Dipper! I killed you!” She said, her voice full of feigned horror. Dipper smiled wickedly at her.

“Maaabel,” He said in a spooky tone, “Whhhhy did you tickle meeeee?” The two ended up in another laughing fit by the time their parents arrived home.

“Kids?” Their mom called. Dipper had been playing his game boy and Mabel was playing with her stuffed cat.

“In here mom!” Dipper replied, his eyes focused intently on beating the giant ogre. Their mom and dad walked in with bright smiles.

“Kids, we’ve got a surprise for you two,” Their dad said. Mabel and Dipper both looked up with wonder.

“What is it?” Mabel asked, her eyes wide, “Is it a dog? A cat?” She asked standing up, her stuffed animal was tucked under her arm. Dipper slowly rose and raised an eyebrow.

“Nope, not this time sweetheart,” Their mom said, “We have arranged tickets for you guys to stay over with your great uncle.”

Mabel and Dipper looked over at each other.

“With who?” They both asked.

“Your Great Uncle Stanford Pines,” Their parents smiled.

“And who is that exactly?” Dipper asked.

“He’s from your father’s side of the family, once removed,” His mother said. He looked at them warily.

“You’re sending us to stay with someone who was once removed?” He asked.

“Sweetie, it’s not like he did anything… _illegal_ ,” She chuckled. Dipper pursed his lips.

“How long will we be there?” Mabel asked, she seemed to be warming up the idea of staying with a new family member.

“The whole summer!” Their parents chirped. At that moment it felt like someone had slapped Dipper across the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm super sorry for the boring intro and stuff, but I promise it will get more exciting than it has been. I just enjoy building the plot and creating suspense and all that stuff, so I apologize. Also, thank you guys a lot for reading this story!! I'm sop glad that many of you liked it! Hugs and kisses for ye all!!! Till the next update (hopefully I won't take that long, but you know...school and stuff) laterz!! Again, sorry for the grammar errors! I'll do better next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Gravity Falls, Dipper stumbles upon a journal filled with creatures he thought never existed...that and who is the strange person lurking in the shadows?

**Chapter 2**

**T** wo weeks. It’s been two weeks since Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Said twins were currently sweeping the shop, both with bored expressions on their faces. Their Great Uncle Stan-or Grunkle Stan as he told them to call him-was anything but what they figured he would be. He was grouchy and had an odd vibe about him, but yet he was sometimes nice. For example, the day after they arrived, Dipper and Mabel got to pick out any gift from the shop. Dipper chose a hat that had the symbol of a pine tree on, and his sister, oddly enough, picked out a grappling hook, why she did was beyond anyone’s explanations.

But that wasn’t the interesting part, no, the best part that made this summer worth coming to his Grunkle’s Mystery Shack was what he found.

He had posting up signs in the woods that led to the Shack when he came upon the item. He had hammered a sign into a tree, only to see that it wasn’t in fact a tree. Upon furthering look, it was a hidden compartment. He looked with curiosity at the strange device that sat in the small hole in the tree, reaching inside, he switched one of the switches towards him and waited. Nothing happened. Sighing he was about to leave when he heard a groaning, like a bunch of rustic gears were just starting to work. He gasped and spun around, only to see the ground behind him splitting apart. He walked over hesitantly and cautiously inspected the hole. What he found was not what he was inspecting.

It was rustic brown book, an old and withered one. It had gold on its edges, but what peaked his interest was the fact that it had a six-fingered hand on it, colored in gold and a large black number 3 on it. He picked it up gently, carefully not further damage it. He could see faint burn marks on and a few tears, but other than that, it was perfectly intact.

He flipped through the pages, his eyes drinking in the mysterious and strange pictures and words. His lips were morphing into different words of awe. He stumbled upon a page with writing that was in bold words.

“ ** _Trust No One_** ”

He paled at the words and his mind started racing, trust no one? Was it bad to trust the people here? Was it bad to trust Grunkle Stan…or even Mabel? His train of thought was interrupted by his sister’s sudden shout. He yelped and spun around, hiding the book behind his back by instinct.

“Mabel!” He shouted in a startled tone. Mabel in turn laughed loudly from behind the log she was hiding behind and looked at her brother.

“Whatcha got there bro?” She asked, her eyes traveling to his hidden arms. Dipper flushed and stuttered to come up with something. He remembered what the book had said, _trust no one_. But he knew Mabel his life, shouldn’t he trust her? Mabel looked confused that her brother had said nothing about what he had, “You’re seriously not gonna tell me?” She asked in disbelief. Knowing that he could very well trust Mabel, Dipper let out a small sigh before pulling out the book from behind his back.

“I found this, while posting up Grunkle Stan’s signs,” He said unsurely. Mabel’s interest was piqued, and she jumped up from the back of the log over to her brother. She took the book from his hand and flipped through.

“Whoa! This is amazing!” She sputtered. Dipper smiled sheepishly.

“R-really?” He asked, “It’s not weird…or anything?” Mabel turned to face him, a knowing smile on her face. She knew that her brother was still worried about being the freaky kid, she also knew that it bugged him incessantly, but she never stopped trying to encourage into doing what he loves.

“Dipper, this is really cool. It’s not weird or freaky in any way at all,” She reassured him, he smiled, his sister always knew what to say.

“Thanks,” He murmured. Mabel grinned widely and nodded her head.

“No problem Dipping Sauce, now,” She said, “Let’s get home before Grunkle Stan locks us out again.”

Dipper laughed and the two of them hurried back to the shack, both knowing very well that Stan _would_ indeed lock them out.

Meanwhile, a strange figure watched from the shadows of the woods as they ran into the distance. Its eye traveled from the girl to the boy, its lips twisted into a cruel smile as a thought entered its mind.

_Well, well…this should be_ **fun**.

*******

Dipper stared intently at the food that was placed in front of him. He glanced at Grunkle Stan who had, what he guessed was, a smile planted on his face as he served the fifteen year old boy. The said person glanced back down at his food before giving a small smile to his Grunkle.

“Thanks,” He mumbled as cheerful as he could. The food, if you could call it that, was burnt and covered in some strange sort of mixture. It was brown and soupy, but when he tried to pick it up with his spoon, it instantly turned into a rock hard solid. He glanced over at his sister who tossed him a reassuring grin before returning to try and scoop up the liquid-solid food. His Grunkle oddly enough had no trouble eating the stuff.

Dipper averted his eyes when Stan glanced up at him in confusion and slight annoyance.

“What?” He snapped. Dipper swallowed and shrugged.

“Nothing…” He muttered, returning his gaze and thoughts to the mystery meal. He heard the old man sigh before the sound of the chair scraping backwards echoed the room. He didn’t look up when he heard him walk over to him nor did he move when the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, Kid,” The old man started, “Just slowly dip your spoon in and slowly pull it out. The rest well fall apart quickly and then you can easily eat it.” His Grunkle said. Dipper looked up at Stan in surprise. The old man smiled, or at least he thought he did. But as soon as Stan’s lip curled up it went back to a thin line. Giving his nephew a not-to gentle pat on the back, he walked back to his chair leaving Dipper to his own musings.

The boy looked back down at his food and felt his stomach growl, he was hungry especially after the long day of almost dying by gnomes. Who knew they could be dangerous, right? Taking his uncle’s weird advice, he grabbed his spoon and slowly inserted it into the weird mush. Surprisingly enough the spoon entered it with ease, he smiled with awe and began to slowly pull it out. Looking up at his uncle who seemed bemused at the boy’s sudden wonder. Dipper paid no attention at all at his uncle’s stifled laughter and took a bite from the food. He was surprised by how tasty it was despite its odd texture and look. He took note of how it easily turned into a liquid in his mouth and stayed that way as he swallowed it. It was like the liquid-solid was turned to his normal state when mixed with water or in this case, his spit.

“Hey Grunkle Stan?” Mabel spoke, breaking the eternal silence that had befallen them.

“Yeah, kid?” Stan asked. Mabel took another bite of the food and swallowed.

“Have you ever seen anything weird happen in Gravity Falls?” She asked. If Dipper had been drinking something he would’ve spitted it out, instead he ended up choking on his food. Grunkle Stan immediately rose from his chair and slapped his nephew twice on his back. Dipper managed to clear his throat of the food before rubbing his throbbing throat.

“You ok there Dipper?” Stan asked with real concern. Dipper coughed and grabbed the water that was across from him and drank some.

“Y-yeah,” he wheezed out, “just, give me a…moment.”

Stan nodded before turning back to face Mabel, the girl was now by Dipper’s side and gently rubbing his back.

“What was that you asked me?” Stan asked as he looked at the frightened girl. She almost seemed hesitant to speak until Dipper gently patted her shoulder.

“I just…I wanted to know if anything weird has ever happened in Gravity Falls,” She spoke, her voice low and deprived of any joy. Grunkle Stan sighed and shook his head.

“Kids these days,” He muttered to himself, “No Mabel, I haven’t.”

The girl nodded before gathering up the dishes and smiling to ease the tension.

“Well then, these dishes ain’t gonna clean themselves!” She chirped before skipping to the kitchen. Stan and Dipper chuckled at her cheeriness. At least until Stan glanced back down at his nephew.

“You sure you’re ok Dipper?” He asked. Dipper jumped before nodding.

“Oh, what? Yeah, I’m fine,” He said, his words tripping over each other. Stan nodded but a part of him didn’t seemed convinced.

“Well ok then,” He said, “Just make sure to keep drinking water. Don’t want you getting sick or something.” Dipper nodded and watched as his uncle left the room. In truth he hadn’t mean to choke or make a scene, in fact it was completely opposite. He was about to hush Mabel for bringing that topic up, but instead he felt something poke him in his stomach which took him by complete surprise. Oddly enough no one was even there and he knew for a fact that no one could’ve done it from under the table. Not to mention, he heard an odd laugh. It was high pitched and filled with malicious humor, but it was only there for a second before it disappeared and Grunkle Stan was hitting him.

He fidgeted in his eat and stood up, the dining table seemed to be a lot darker and scarier than before. Sighing, he scolded himself for letting those mystery books and thriller stories get to his head. He was starting to become a paranoid freak…well at least more than normal. He sighed and gathered up his plate and cup. He dumped the odd food in the trash, he didn’t feel hungry anymore, and dumped into the soapy water that Mabel left out. Speaking of which, where was she?

“Mabel?” He called out, he looked around the room thinking he missed her figure. But she wasn’t anywhere. Shrugging he figured she had gone upstairs and turned his attention on the dirty dishes. Grabbing the sponge he placed a quarter amount of dish washing soap on it and began his adventure of cleaning the plates.

Once finished, he slumped upstairs and found his sister already asleep, _thanks for the help_ , he thought towards her, but he didn’t mean it. He knew Mabel was tired and hurt, those gnomes really messed with her feelings and hurt her. So he could understand why she would want to sleep the rest of the night. Feeling around for his bed, he flopped down onto the semi-soft mattress and fell asleep, completely unaware of the shadow that loomed over him as he dreamt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sending me Kudos and such! I love it!!! Omg! Omg! Lol! So before I leave, just a quick note. To solve my ciphers and such, you need to use either the Caesar Cipher or Atbash. When using the Caesar Cipher Code, be sure to move the letters twelve spaces to the left, that way A=M and you can solve the codes! For Atbash A must equal to Z (A=Z) there ya go guys, any more questions just let me know on here or go to my tumblr page: CrysAngelo (Inspiritus) for more details or specific questions, or if you want to bug me :D


	4. Chapter 3: Odd Things Be Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange dream, Dipper finds a crumpled note beside his bed. He's determined to figure it out an along the way bumps into a strange person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LONG chapter!! Sorry!!!!

**Chapter 3**

**_D_ ** _ipper…_

_The wind seemed to call his name as he wandered through the grey landscape. He looked around cautiously, he was running from something, but what?_

_Dipper…_

_The wind beckoned him, something called to him. It made him feel scared, yet at the same time he was intrigued by the strange sensation of want. He walked some more, his eyes looking ahead in the distance. Everything was still, the trees weren’t swaying with the wind. Birds that were above him were frozen in a flying state. He shivered at the eeriness that threatened to seep into his mind._

_He stepped forward, suddenly there was a small crack. He looked down at his feet and saw a frame. A frame that held his sister and his parents. He smiled, his sister was always a warm comfort in his creepy dreams. That is, until the frame burned his hands. He yelped, a soundless noise that startled him even more, and dropped the frame. He looked at his hands, they were red and he could see a few blisters forming._

_He glanced at the hot frame, he could see blue flames igniting. He gasped and stepped back as the frame bursted into more bright blue flames. The lapped and ate hungrily at the wooden frame trying to consume it all until it was nothing. He reached for it only to have the flames lash out at him. He watched in horror as the picture in the frame melted and Mabel’s face slowly melted and disappeared. He heard a chuckle behind him and instead of looking back, he ran._

_He was running for a while until his foot got caught in something. He looked down to see sand. A lot of sand. He panicked and begun trying to yank his foot out. He succeeded only to see that a hand made out of the sand shot up and grabbed his ankle. He yelped and began his struggle to win. But he was not as lucky._

_He began scratching at the ground as multiple hands shot up and started pulling him into the pit. He could feel his body sinking lower. He could feel the sand gathering around him, welcoming him into its dark and suffocated home. He could feel the end entering his nose and mouth, filling him with its salty and bitter taste. He felt himself gag and he clawed at the small grains in hopes to swim up. His lungs felt like they were contracting against each other, begging for him to open his mouth and breath. Much to his horror, his mouth opened up by itself, allowing the sand to entire his being and choke him._

_This is it! He screamed in his head, I’m going to die!_

_But as his eyes closed and his life was slowly slipping away, a hand grabbed onto his and pulled him out. He felt his body make contact with the green grass, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. He felt exhausted, his body hurt everywhere and his arms burned from all the movement._

_“Hey, kid, you awake?” A voice asked. His heart jolted, who was that? Who saved him? He felt a hand gently touch his cheek, “Hey, I know you’re not dead.” The voice said again. He began coughing, opening his eyes wide he turned over on his stomach and threw up. He felt himself heave as he let out all the grains of sand, and his throat was burning from it all. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he stopped. All the sand was out of his system and he sucked in the air greedily._

_“That’s…kind of disgusting,” The voice spoke. He gasped and looked around._

_“Hello?" He called out, then he stopped. He could hear himself, he could talk again! He looked around and noticed that everything was still grey and frozen, but yet he himself could talk once more._

_“Geesh, I save your life and that’s all I get in return? A stupid “_ hello _”?” The being griped. Dipper blushed and cleared his throat, a very bad idea since his throat was still weak from earlier._

_“T-thanks,” He said, his voice slightly cracking. The invisible being laughed._

_“Wow, you humans are very easy to spook,” It said. Dipper blinked in confusion. What was this person-or thing-talking about? “Relax kid, I just wanted to see you up close.”_

_“Who are you?” He asked. The being laughed, a high pitched cackling._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll find out **soon** …” was all the being said, its voice getting deeper towards the end of its sentence. Before Dipper could say anything, his dream faded to black._

Dipper woke with a start and in a cold sweat. His stomach churned and his head throb. He groaned in pain before opening his eyes and running towards the restroom. Luckily he made it just in time to release all the bile that was bubbling to the surface. His throat seemed to hurt even more and he didn’t even know why. Was it from the dream he had? He rested his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet and took in deep breaths.

He could remember bits and pieces from his nightmare, but it was hard to recall them. Was he drowning? Did Mabel get hurt? He couldn’t remember, but he knew it had messed with his psyche and it scared him nonetheless. He reached his hand up to flush the toilet when he saw something. He blinked in confusion and slight fear; in his bile sticking out from the mixture of dinner and fluid, was a small handful of bright, golden… _sand_.

*******

He didn’t tell Mabel about his dream, or that fact that sand had somehow gotten inside of him, but he did tell her about the note found near his bed. He had been tying his shoes when he saw. A crumpled paper, that appeared to left just where he was sure to find it. He blinked, it didn’t disappear, and he rubbed his eyes thinking he was imagining it, but it was still there. He reached out to grab it cautiously and inspected the paper warily.

Upon opening it, he was slightly baffled. The top of the page had: **Humor Me**

_Who the heck sent this?_ He wondered, he read the rest of it, only to becoming even more flabbergasted. The note was just aligned in strange letters; KAG MDQ ZAF MXAZQ *****. He furrowed his brow and flipped the paper back and forth, looking for any clues to help him solve this.

Sighing in annoyance to himself, he rose up from the bed and walked downstairs. He spotted his sister sitting on the couch eating a bunch of flavored “O’s” cereal. She smiled at him once he sat down on the couch next to her.

“Morning Dipper,” She said, picking up another spoonful of cereal. Dipper just nodded, his mind was somewhere off in the distance. Mabel seemed to notice this and raised an eyebrow, “You ok there?” She asked. Dipper blinked and saw her worried expression.

“Who me? No I’m fine Mabel, really,” He said with a smiled.

“Allow me to put on my skepticals then,” She said. She put her spoon down and made two “O’s” with her thumb and pointer finger. She turned her hands upside down and placed them right where her eyes were, “See?” She asked, “Skepticals.” Dipper chuckled, before clearing his throat out of habit and pulling the note from his vest pocket.

“I…I found this near my bed this morning,” He said softly, “I’m not sure what it means, the letters are scrambled and it doesn’t make sense.”

Mabel blinked as she read the message twice, “What does KAG mean? Is that some sort of hidden message or secret word?” She looked up at Dipper.

“I’m not really sure, after all I just barely found the note,” He told her. She pursed her lips and nodded.

“Right, right,” She mumbled, “Well…what about your journal?” She suddenly asked. His eyes widened.

“Huh?”

“Your journal doofus, doesn’t it have something about stuff like this?” She asked him. His face brightened and he grinned.

“Mabel you’re a genius!” He shouted excitedly, he reached inside his blue vest and pulled out the book. He flipped through pages, his brows furrowed in concentration as he searched through it. Finally, after flipping through more than half the book, he found it, “Aha!”

“Did you find something?” Mabel asked scooting closer. Dipper nodded.

“I sure did,” He said, “Look.” He turned the book around so she could see it.

“Secret codes…and cryptograms?” She deadpanned. Dipper nodded and placed a hand to his head.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even recognize it at first! The letters _are_ a secret code Mabel! And whoever left this wants me to solve it!”

“Whoa, whoa…what?” Mabel interrupted, “Dipper, do you even _know_ who dumped this note here? Maybe it was by accident and that person had something very important and private in it.” Dipper groaned.

“Oh _come on_ Mabel, since when has anyone ever came upstairs to the attic?” He asked.

“Oh! I did!” Another voice interjected, “Remember I went up there to fix your light bulb dude?” Dipper and Mabel looked up to see Soos, the handyman worker, fixing the TV.

“How long have you been there?” Dipper asked. Soos shrugged.

“Not sure, but I came sort of around the time you’s two was talking about some secret note Dipper found,” he responded as he fiddled with some switches on the television set.

“Well…since you heard that, did you by chance drop a note in our room?” Dipper asked. Soos raised an eyebrow and tilted his hat back. He thought for a while, leaving the children in suspense before shaking his head.

“Nope, I keep all my notes and stuff in a drawer at my house,” He replied. The two children sighed in disappointment, when suddenly Dipper cheered up.

“Then this was meant for me to find!” He exclaimed. Mabel raised an eyebrow.

“How does it not belonging to Soos mean it’s for you?” She asked baffled. Dipper stared at her in disbelief.

“Think about it Mabel! It was left on my side of the bed, it can’t belong to anyone else,” He told her, she shook her head.

“I don’t know Dipper…this is getting weird,” She murmured. A flash of hurt appeared on Dipper’s face and he slumped his shoulders. His eyes were looked off to the side, staring at the carpet, and his mouth curved down.

“Oh…it is?” He asked, his voice was barely audible, but anyone was able to spot the sad tone in it. Mabel cupped a hand over her mouth, _stupid! Stupid_! She screamed to herself, she knew how fragile Dipper was and how he valued human acceptance. She knew he didn’t want to be any more different than everyone else.

“No, it really isn’t,” She chirped, “This is weird for me Dipper, but for you, it suits you perfectly. And if you want to solve this then go ahead, I’m with onboard with you one-hundred and twenty thousand percent!” She said nudging him on the elbow. Dipper looked up at her and gave a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said. She stuck her tongue out playfully earning an eye roll from him. Dipper felt the guilt burrow deep inside him, he was disgusted with how weak and pathetic he was. He couldn’t believe that he had to go and get his sister’s permission for something he knew he loved doing. He knew Mabel made sacrifices for him and he knew how she always encouraged him to be his own person. But he couldn’t. He was scared, weak, and wimpy. He was scared to be left out and thought of as a freaky weirdo, he was weak in standing up for himself at school or with other kids, and he was wimpy because he just didn’t have the strength or courage to do what he loved.

He was like a dog on a leash, held down by what society wanted him to be. He could feel himself being molded and sculpted into what _others_ wanted, and he hated it. But did he ever stop them? No. Sometimes he just wished he could destroy them all.

_You could…_ a voice whispered to him. He jumped and looked around. Mabel gave him a weird look but resumed eating her cereal and watching the infamous show: Ducktective. He hopped off the couch and headed over to the front door, trying to forget the disturbing thoughts and voice he heard.

“Hey, where ya going?” Mabel shouted over to him. He paused, he didn’t want her to be near him today. He wanted to go and prove that he could do things without her consent.

“I’m…uh…I’m heading over to the woods,” He lied, he didn’t want to her to know he was heading into town. Mabel glanced at him oddly, making his face grow hot and his stomach churn with nervousness.

“Ok then, have fun!” was all she said. Dipper let out a quiet sigh of relief and walked quickly over to the door. With a quick bye to Soos, Wendy (who he seemed to have taken a like too), and Grunkle Stan.

“Later dude!” Soos shouted at him.

“See ya Dipper!” Wendy piped in.

“Don’t stay out too late, kid!” Stand shouted after him. He nodded and waved bye as the door shut, blocking him from their view.

******

As he walked through the woods towards the town, he felt like a pair of eyes were watching him. He took in deep breaths trying to brush off the paranoia. He took out the journal and began to leisurely search through it. For what, who knows? His thoughts halted when he stopped on a particular page. It had what appeared to be a pentagram, but instead of a star in the center, there was a triangle. He shivered as he looked at the single eye on the shape, it felt as if it was looking right back at him. Turning his face away from it, he looked at the odd symbols that were around the circle. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings he would have seen the object that laid in front of him.

His eyes widened as his foot collided with something and he fell to the ground onto of something soft…and…warm?

He groaned and looked up, the sudden trip had knocked the wind out of his lungs and dazed him for a moment.

“Hey! What’s the meaning of this?!” A voice snapped. Dipper blinked and turned to the left, he was met with an angry face. He gasped and scrambled to his feet, his face flooding with embarrassment.

“I uh…I’m so sorry!” He stuttered as he dusted himself off. He saw his book lying next to him and quickly brought it up and hid it in his vest’s inner pockets. The person lying on the ground glared up at him, and rubbed their injured leg.

“Geez, Pine Tree, don’t you ever look where you’re going?” He huffed. Dipper was busy rubbing his arm before something the stranger had said caught his attention.

“Pine Tree?” He asked. The man nodded and pointed up at his head.

“You’ve got a Pine Tree on your hat, figured I’d call you that,” He said with a grin, “Hey! That rhymed!” It was only then did Dipper actually get a good look at the man. He seemed to be around twenty or nineteen. He was wearing a golden suit with black dress pants, gloves, and shoes. Along with a top hat, a black cane, and a bowtie. He raised an eyebrow and the man looked at him with amusement, only to see that he had one eye exposed but the other was covered up by his golden yellow hair and a bandage.

“Why are you…?” Dipper began.

“Laying on the ground?” The man finished. Dipper nodded, that was his second question, “Interesting story actually, you see I had been out here in the woods exploring a unique creature,” He said. Dipper’s interest was piqued.

“What kind of creature?” He asked, his eyes growing wide with interest.

The man let out a chuckle, “The kind that gives you nightmares if you look in its eyes. The little bugger almost killed me when I got to close, but hey…when you love the feel of pain it’s worth it!”

Dipper didn’t know whether he should be freaked out or concerned for the man. He watched as the man suddenly began hitting himself on his leg and then smiling at the pain he felt from it.

“Uh…are you ok?” He asked. The man looked up as if remembering he was still there. He nodded.

“Oh yeah, I’m peachy. But uh, if you don’t mind me asking,” He began, “What are you doing out here in the woods?”

Dipper glanced around warily, his mind reeling back and forth. The man on the ground looked up at him expectantly. The boy shifted his feet slightly before pulling out a note from his pocket.

“I found a note this morning…I’m heading over to the library to solve it,” He said. The man took the note and inspected it, a small smile flashed across his face before quickly disappearing.

“This looks like a Caesar Cipher,” he said handing the crumpled paper back to the boy. Dipper took it and tilted his head to the side.

“A what?” He asked. The man stood up and Dipper subconsciously took a step back. The man was about Dipper’s size if not a foot or two taller. The man shook off the dust from his back and smiled a toothy grin at the boy.

“A Caesar Cipher,” He said, “Is a type of cryptogram that can shift the alphabet in twenty six ways, why? Because that’s how many letters are in the alphabet!”

“Twenty-six…times?” Dipper deadpanned, he suddenly slumped and sighed. The man looked at Dipper with confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“The cryptogram! If you shift the letters, then how will I know what the writer of this code meant? He could’ve switched the letters who knows how many times!” Dipper griped. An unfamiliar emotion flashed through the man’s eyes before his lips curled into a mischievous grin.

“I’ll help you with the code,” he said. Dipper looked up, a small smile on his face.

“You will?” He asked. The man nodded and clasped his hands together.

“Sure, but for a small **favor** that we can work out sometime later in the future,” He said with a smile. Dipper shouted for joy and jumped up, nearly hugging the man. Instead he held his hand up and waited for the man to hi-five him. The stranger looked at his hand in confusion.

“Hey, don’t leave me hangin’ man,” he said with a bright smile. The man blinked his eye before raising his own hand and pressing it to the teen’s own. Dipper stifled a laugh at how strange the man hi-fived, “Don’t tell me you’ve never hi-fived someone before.”

“Hi…five…what?” The man asked. Dipper laughed much to his embarrassment.

“Wow…I didn’t think you were _that_ old!” He chirped. The man’s eye twitched.

“Please, I’m a lot older than your parents,” The man muttered under his breath. It had just occurred to Dipper that he hadn’t even gotten the man’s name yet, but then again it had also occurred him that he was talking to a complete _stranger_ and he was even accepting his help. He supposed it was because the man had an interest in what he did and he latched onto that, but it could also be the fact that he felt something _odd_ pulling at him, making him attracted to be near this man. His thoughts absentmindedly traveled to that triangle he saw earlier before suddenly disappearing. He blinked, _what was I thinking of_?

“So Pine Tree, we heading to the library or what?” The man asked. Dipper blinked and slightly frowned, could he really trust a guy he just met? No.

“Uh…I think I should go by myself,” He said hesitantly. The man’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise.

“What? But you said I could go!” He whined. Dipper rubbed his arm nervously.

“Yeah, I know…but you’re a stranger, I can’t just walk with someone I don’t know,” He clarified. The man squinted his eye at him.

“Isn’t that how you make friends though?” He replied.

“Yeah but-!”

“Then see? No problem!”

“-No, it’s just you’re a stranger-!”

“Come on, the library will be closed by the time we get there!”

Dipper sighed and threw his hands in the air, did he even have a choice? He glared at the man who smiled brightly down at him. He was already beginning to dislike the man and he just barely met him!

“Look, you’re an adult and I’m a kid. If people see us together in public they’ll think poorly,” he argued. The man shrugged.

“I doubt it, they’ll probably think I’m your uncle,” The man replied. Dipper gave up.

“Fine, fine. Let’s get going,” He huffed. The man’s grin grew bigger to the point where it couldn’t even be called a smile.

“Excellent Pine Tree!”

“My name’s Dipper by the way,” The teen murmured. The man laughed.

“Nice name, kid. Mine’s Bill, _just_ Bill,” The man said as they walked down the dirt track. But if you had looked behind them at their shadows, you would’ve seen a boy and a triangle walking side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie! My apologies for the late update, it's been a busy week & I barely had time to do anything! Anyways, hope this makes up for it!!  
> *= Caesar Cipher (for those who want to figure the code out)


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I just want you to know that I will add a new chapter soon and that I haven't disappeared yet!

If you have any questions or need any clarifying on some stuff, you can reach me on tumblr at mabel-pines-ss

Until then!

Madeline =^)


	6. You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange happens at the library. Dipper solves the code, but what does that mean exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's nearly a year late!!! But I've managed to sneak in some time for this!!

**Chapter 4**

**T** he library was empty and void of any life as usual since many of the town’s people barely read. Dipper signed in at the front desk and wandered off with Bill to the section with books that began with “crypto” and began their search walking from aisle to aisle.

As Dipper walked alone in an aisle, his thoughts wandered toward the stranger. He had to admit that the man seemed odd and his version of humor, which consisted of a lot of pain, seemed very creepy to the teen. He still wasn’t sure what prevented him from ditching the stranger. He wondered for a moment what Mabel would do or what she would say before he stopped himself short. _No-I’m supposed to do it Mabel’s way, I need to do it my way_ , he growled to himself. He was easily distracted when he saw it there, a book that had the answers he needed.

_Edward Hoen’s Guide to Cryptograms_

He smiled and reached for the book, pulling it from the shelf he ran to the nearest table, pulled out the note and opened the book. He marveled at all the different ways people used to send each other secret notes. He was so caught up in the book that he barely realized Bill was standing over his shoulder until he felt his warm breath tickle his neck. He jumped and out of instinct whacked him with the book.

To someone walking in, the scene might’ve been funny. But for Dipper and Bill, it was anything but. The adult raised a hand to his throbbing cheek before laughing insanely. Dipper dropped the book with wide eyes and ran to the laughing person.

“Oh my gosh-Bill are you ok?!” He asked frantically. Bill sucked in a deep breath and held his sides before trying-and failing-to glare at the teen.

“Agh! Body Spasms!” He screamed as he tried to stop his body from shaking uncontrollably. Dipper looked around nervously and thanked the man upstairs that no one was around. He yelped as he was roughly grabbed by the color of his shirt and met with an angry looking eye, “ _You_!” Bill snapped. Dipper’s face went blanch as the angered man scowled.

“I-I didn’t mean to Bill, honest!” The boy cried out. He shrank back and used his arms to cover his face, this was just like eighth grade when Tommy Carter and his crew ganged up on him for accidentally spilling his juice on him. Bill seemed took note of the boy’s sudden fear and smirked to himself, _oh yes-this will be easier than I thought…_

“Pine Tree,” The man said, his tone going soft. Dipper let out a small whimper much to Bill’s amusement.

“You scared me…it was an accident, I’m really sorry,” He said pitifully. Bill’s face formed a smug grin before he tried to coo the boy out of hiding.

“Pine Tree, look up please,” He said sweetly. Dipper knew how this went, he knew that when they asked you to look up, it meant you were going to get socked in the face. As if reading his thoughts Bill answered, “I’m not gonna hit you, I **_promise_**.”

Dipper blinked and warily moved his arms down slowly. Bill was still grabbing onto his shirt, but his grip was looser than before. He gulped silently and prepared himself for a blow. _Idiot, you know what he’s going to do!_ He stifled a cry as he saw Bill raise his hand, _you promised!_ His mind screamed, Dipper mentally kicked himself in the head for believing the dude, _you barely just met him today stupid! You actually thought you could trust him?!_ But instead of the delivering the blow as Dipper had thought, Bill instead caressed his cheek in a soothing motion.

“There, there Pine Tree, see? I’m not gonna hurt you,” Bill spoke sweetly. As Bill rubbed his cheek, the teen slowly cracked his eyes opened and stared up at the man. He never did notice the hint of gold in the older male’s hazel eye. As he continued to stare, he could feel himself becoming relaxed and oddly enough, he felt sleepy. _Very_ sleepy. His arms drooped down and he felt his body slightly slack. Try as he might to say something, he couldn’t, it was like he was slipping away from reality. He noticed however, that through his haziness Bill’s eye was slightly glowing a dull blue and it felt as if it was boring into his soul.

“B-Bill…?” The boy managed. As if awoken from a daze, Bill suddenly jumped back-letting go of Dipper’s shirt as he did so-and quickly turned around.

Dipper meanwhile felt as if the room was spinning. He looked up to see that dull blue light again, but this time it aligned itself around Bill’s entire body frame. He suddenly felt very light headed, weak, and disoriented. He felt himself fall to the ground on his hands and knees as he tried to gather his bearings. What had happened? He grasped onto the blue library rug as he took in deep breaths, trying to get more oxygen back into his brain. Once the floor had managed to stop moving, he slowly and carefully brought himself up to his feet. He grabbed onto the table for assistance and his legs felt wobbly and shaky like jello.

“Bill…” He called out again, his voice sounded far off into the distance, but he could see the man turn around, a look of worry covering his face as he went to the child’s aid. Dipper could hear him mumblings things under his breath, but couldn’t muster up the strength to ask.

“Geez, Kid. I’m sorry,” The man murmured. Dipper didn’t say anything as he was helped onto a chair and seated down. He groaned as he felt his head slightly spinning again. He grasped it weakly with his hands and felt like he wanted to cry for it to stop. He heard a small crackling noise and he brought his eyes up to Bill. The man was taking something out of his jacket and unwrapping a small brown package. He then felt the man pick up his arm and place something long and wide in his hand. Dipper looked down at it and saw it was an energy food bar.

“Eat that kid, it’ll help,” Bill told him. He nodded, having no argument in him or any second thoughts. He brought the bar up to his lips and took a small bite out of it. It was delicious. It tasted like chocolate and vanilla, which pleased the weak boy. It took him a moment before he felt Bill’ gloved hand on his forehead. As if by magic, Dipper could feel some of his strength gradually returning. The spinning stopped and he was able to see only one of something. He flexed his fingers in then out and smiled as they no longer felt weak. He took another bite out of the bar and looked at the concerned adult.

“Thanks,” he said. Bill nodded and for the first time since Dipper met him, he didn’t say anything mean or snarky.

“Don’t mention,” he responded. Dipper frowned.

“I must’ve gotten dizzy from the fear of getting hit,” He mumbled. Bill didn’t move a muscle.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to freak you out,” He replied. Dipper nodded and took another bite of the treat.

“You have a nice colored eye,” He said breaking the tension. Bill blinked before his mouth curled into a large grin.

“Thanks Pine Tree, you’ve got some pretty neat chocolate ones too.”

The two both ended up laughing and the tension faded away. Bill picked the book up from the ground and held to where Dipper could see it.

“Still want to figure that code out?” He asked. Dipper’s eyes brightened up and he nodded, wiping the crumps off his hands.

“Yeah!” he said excitedly, Bill smiled a little and pulled his chair closer Dipper, the said boy felt an odd shiver go up his spine as the adult’s elbow accidentally brushed across his arm. It didn’t go unnoticed.

******

“You are not alone,” Dipper said to himself as he read the note. He was sitting alone on his bed in the attic as he tried to decipher what the writer meant by this. He had tried to ask Bill about it, but the man shrugged and seemed to have lost interest.

“You should forget about it Pine Tree,” Bill had told him. He grimaced. It seemed as if everyone these days seemed to tell him to “forget about it”. He groaned and re-read the words. He hoped and prayed that this note was from someone who wanted to tell him they care. But it was wishful thinking, the only person who could possibly love him was his parents, Stan, and Mabel. But then again…would if they only thought of him as a needy person.

_They probably despise you_.

He felt his heart sink further into his stomach, sometimes he really wished his thoughts would stop. But it was as if they loved to torture his already bruised soul. He slumped into his pillow and felt the tears prick his eyes. Why was he crying? Was he _seriously_ crying? _Are you really that weak?_ He growled in disgust and roughly wiped away the tears. _Stupid,_ he berated himself, _no wonder why people pick on you_ …

Crumpling the note and stuffing inside the night stand drawer, he flopped back onto his bed and curled up under the covers. Maybe if he just slept, he would be able to escape the torturous thoughts his mind was giving him. Letting out a sigh, he shut his eyes and let the unshed tears slowly slide down and onto the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a good one! I'll try to get the next one in sooner!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance! I greatly appreciate it and I hope that you have enjoyed it!! Now then, after spending the whole freaking week working on this bad boy, it is now ready to be posted! So, a few answers to your questions:
> 
> 1) Yes, this is a BillDip, meaning Bill and Dipper hook up...eventually...
> 
> 2) This is an AU-as in Alternate Universe- Dipper and Mabel are both fifteen, for a specific reason.
> 
> 3) There will be deaths, not saying who...but there will be.
> 
> 4) As for sex, there will be a steamy scene later on...I apologize for it in advance!
> 
> 5) Dipper is going to be in a lot of emotional jams because of his school and stuff. So sorry if his depression or bi-polar state get's to ya'll...especially when Bill comes into the story. You guys are going to love that scene!!!
> 
> If you have anymore questions, feel free to contact me or leave a comment and I will answer in the next chapter. I also do apologize in advance for any late updates, this story is partly complete and when it comes to some dramatic chapters it gets kind of rough, so I am sorry for any hold ups. I will normally update once or twice a week, unless I'm feeling generous :D I do accept fan art and tips and suggestions (NOTE: Please be mindful that I may not use all suggestions and ideas as I have my own ideas and own plot lines, thank you). Also this is very important, I will not condone for anyone taking my story without my permission and using it for their own good. If I find out that you did and didn't ask, this story is immediately going down, no ifs, ands, or buts! So be mindful of what you do, it only takes one reckless person to ruin it for everyone else.
> 
> HINT: Keep a MAJOR look out for hidden codes! I mainly use the Caesar Cipher, Atbash Cipher, Substitution Cipher, or all three (Morse code is too complicated for me, but I may put one in there) for my messages :D points to those who figured out the one in the summary! 
> 
> VEVIBLMV SZH Z HVXIVG...


End file.
